Lauren and Miley Musical Cliptastic Countdown
Lauren and Miley Musical Cliptastic Countdown 'is an episode inspired on the Phineas and Ferb episode: Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown. Transcript '''TV Announcer: '''From the LMT studio in marginally attractive downtown, Danville in animated in front of a studio audience, it's the Lauren and Miley Musical Ciptastic Countdown! And now, our hosts, from the opposite ends of the moral, ethical, and philosophical spectrum, Gabriella Donna and Dr. Spade! '''Donna: '''Hello, Danville! '''Spade: '''Yes, we're takin' break from our usual hostili- hold on, I gotta go back one. Your first name is...''Gabrielle? 'Donna: '''Yes. Spelt with an ''a. '' '''Spade: '''Spelf with an ''a? Wouldn't that be "Gabrialla"? '''Donna: '''No, G-A-B-R-I-E-L-L-A. It's the feminine spelling. '''Spade: '''Gabriella? '''Donna: '''Yes. Anyway, we're not here to discuss my name. We're here 'coz everyone 'round the world logged on to vote their favorite ''Lauren and Miley ''musical video clips. And we're countin' 'em down! Starting from number 10. Are ya ready, Dr. Spade? '''Spade: '''Gabrielle, Gabriella, Gabby. Yes, very feminine. '''Donna: '''Y'see, this is just why I go by "Major". ''Ready for the Bettys'' '''Crash: ''Ladies and gentlemen, Candace and her best friend, Stacey.'' You gotta bring your Betty bongos And your Betty bass guitar And with the Betty back beat You'll go Betty, Betty far So drop your boring luggage And come with Missy, Tink and Crash There's a Betty (there's a Betty) Bandwagon Going to a Betty bash! (Going to a Betty bash!) Get ready for the Bettys, ready for the Bettys Get ready for the Bettys, ready for the Bettys (Ready for the Bettys) Get ready for the Bettys, ready for the Bettys It's the best thing you can do! (Best thing you can do!) Get ready for the Bettys 'coz the Bettys are ready for you! Stacey: ''So, whaddya think your sisters are doing?'' Candace: ''Who cares?'' Donna: '''So, how did you like that, one S-lady? '''Spade: '''Too loud. Kids today with their rock 'n' roll. '''Donna: '''Well, here's a deaf jam that's really kicking it old school. '''Spade: '''Y'know that street lingo thing? Y'can't really pull that thing off. '''Donna: '''Fine. Roll number 9! '''Spade: '''Just tellin' ya as a friend. ''Queen of Mars'' '''Candace : I was just a lonely girl : Looking for a little fun : Though without a friend in the world : I was forced to find a new one : Now I'm queen of Mars : I was invisible before : It only took a magic portal to Mars : To give me some self-worth : You put a crown on my head and : You all seem to worship me : You don't understand a word I've said : But you treat me like royalty : 'Coz I'm queen of Mars : I was invisible before : It only took a magic portal to Mars : To give me some self worth Lauren: ''Whoo-hoo! Follow the music, Miley.'' Donna: 'I'm over here with Cindy, an animated member of our studio audience. '''Elena: 'Cindy away Lauren and Miley rock! Whoo-hoo! '''Donna: '''Okay then, let's throw it to my partner in crime. Not that I'd prepitrate a crime with her, of course, I'd never..Lora! Who wrote these cards? '''Lora: '''Agent M. '''Spade: '''What's that all 'bout? She's usin' a typewriter. When was the last time ya saw someone usin' a typewriter? What's this, 1987? '''Donna: '''Well.. '''Spade: '''Ya realize that most of the kids watchin' this show have never ever seen a typewriter, right? '''Donna: '''We're on a budget. '''Spade: '''So ya went to ''Whatever: Everything from the Dark Side. '' '''Donna: '''We're movin' on. Number eight, roll tape! '''Spade: '''Oh, so ya got tape, you're not just usin' films, or-or hand shadows. ''Ain't Got Rhythm'' '''Lauren : So you're saying you don't have rhythm, : But listen what you're doing right there : With that stamp and a book : You gotta real nice look : Sounds to me like you've got : Rhythm to spare Ladonna : I have no idea what you're talking about : I have as much rhythm as that chair : What happened to me was a tragedy : But I don't have to be a millionaire : Look, I have a sweet deal going on there : I got all the books I can read : All these old sweet ladies and this carpet from the 80's : What more could a librarian need? Woman: ''Shh!'' Ladonna : Besides, I ain't got rhythm : No, I ain't got rhythm : Said I ain't got rhythm : I ain't got rhythm Lauren : You're kidding me right, y-you're kidding me : Don't you see what you were doing right then? : That's a wicked groove you were starting to move : Miss, you have got rhythm tenfold Ladonna : I think perhaps you're not listening : I find it tedious to repeat : It's no big crime : I just can't keep time : I'm telling you I lost the beat : I don't need my face on T-shirts : Or a hit-powered guitar : They were screaming my name : I guess it's a shame : But I don't need to be a pop star : Besides, I ain't got rhythm : No, I ain't got rhythm : Said I ain't got rhythm : I ain't got rhythm Lauren 'Sounds like rhythm to me 'Ladonna 'No, I ain't got rhythm 'Lauren 'Seems like they all agree 'Ladonna 'Said I ain't got rhythm 'Lauren 'But you're laying down some funky syncopation! 'Ladonna 'I ain't got rhythm 'Lauren 'But you got that beat! 'Ladonna 'No, I ain't got rhythm 'Lauren 'Look at them, they're stomping their feet 'Ladonna 'Said I ain't got rhythm 'Lauren 'It's time for you to rock a brand new generation 'patrons 'Brand new generation '[Lauren 'and '''Ladonna] '''Gonna rock a brand new generation 'Ladonna ''Coz I ain't got rhythm! 'patrons : Ain't got rhythm : Ain't got rhythm : Ain't got rhythm : Ain't got rhythm Ladonna ''Hey, I got rhythm!'' Spade: '''Okay, so I figured out I couldn't come here empty-handed, so I brought a little something for all of us to enjoy! Behold, the Video Clip-inator venom! Y'see, when I was just a snakeling, my mom and dad never allow me watch video clips. '''Donna: '''No, no, no! We don't have time for scarring backstory! '''Spade: '''Yes, maybe I should give you an emotionally scarring ''front ''story! off '''Donna: '''That doesn't even make any sense. '''Spade: '''It doesn't have to, 'coz I have a monster truck! Whoo-hoo! '''Donna: '''Video number- '''Spade: '''Number 7! '''Donna: '''That was my foot! ''I Love You Mom'' '''Candace : Mom, it's your birthday : Thanks for all the care and love you give Lauren: ''Nice song, sis.'' Candace : Not to mention the meals : And times I get the kind of nervous Lauren: ''C'mon!'' Candace : And forget to tell you how I feel : I'm a little high-strung : It's just because I'm young : Mom, I adore ya : And I'll do anything for ya : Although my sisters make me frantic : With every single crazy antic : And when I'm bouncing off the walls : You're the one that stays calm : Because you love me and for who I am : I'll always love you, Mom : (Ooh) Spade: '''What ''Donna ''doesn't know is that this ain't just a Video Clip-inator venom, it's really a ''Mind Control ''Video Clip-inator venom! AHAHAHAHAHA..oh, I didn't say Video Clip-inator venom, I said. Mimes control my gators! See, look over there! And ya thought I was makin' it up! Now, video clip number 6! ''Remembering'' '''Candace : Remembering, remembering : It's a kind of funny thing : It makes me and time go by : A glad hello and say goodbye : It's for all of my dreams : Remembering makes dream appear : The good, the bad, or even sad : My remembering Donna; '''That was fresh!! I'm making that for my ringtone as well! Now, I've got a surprise for all youngsters, who has his own death theme song.. '''Audience: '''Doo bee doo bee doo bah, doo bee doo bee doo bah '''Donna: '''That's right. It's Perry, or I like to call him Agent P! Doo bee doo bee doo bah, doo bee doo bee doo bah..Perry! '''Lauren: '''Hey, where's Perry? '''Miley: '''He's doing on a special guest appearance on a video clip show. '''Lauren: '''Hmm. Good for him. '''Donna: '''So, Agent P, what're your thoughts on the videos we've been watching? chatters Well, thanks for coming. And I think that sets up our next music clip perfectly. Now, the top 5 songs. Ladies and gentlemen, music clip number 5. ''Don't You Worry Child'' There was a time, I used to look on my father's eyes In a happy home, I was a king, I had a throne Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall I still hear the sounds from the place I was born Up on the hill across the lake That's where I still have my first heart break I still remember how it changed My father said Don't you worry, don't you worry child See the heaven's got a plan for you Don't you worry, don't you worry now Yeah! Don't you worry, don't you worry now Yeah! Ooh ooh ooh oooooh! See the heaven's got a plan for you Ooh ooh ooh oooooh! There was a time, I met a friend of a different kind We ruled the world Thought I'd never lose her outta sight, we were so young I think of her and now then I still hear the song, reminding me of her Up the hill across the blue lake That's where I had my first heart break I still remember how it changed My father said Don't you worry, don't you worry child See the heaven's got plan for ya Don't you worry, don't you worry now Yeah! Don't you worry, don't you worry child See the heaven's got a plan for you Don't you worry, don't you worry now Yeah! Ooh ooh ooh oooooh! See the heaven's got a plan for ya Ooh ooh ooh oooooh! Yeah! '''Spade: '''Don't run 'way, folks. When we come back, we'll have our final tour...plus, a video that'll ENSLAVE THE TRI-STATE AREA!!! HAHAHA...I mean...engrave my candy-plate carrier! Look! It's silver. It was a wedding gift. I got it in the divorce. That's right, ladies, I'm available! Wait, you're gettin' paid for this? I have to do this for the community service! I gotta do like, 200 hours! '''Donna: '''The show's just a half an hour long. '''Spade: '''I gotta do this....400 TIMES??!!! '''Donna: '''Oh, and we're back. We're counting down your favorite ''Lauren and Miley ''songs. '''Spade: '''Well, ya are definitely buying touch. '''Donna: '''And here's a number which I like to call it four. ''Little Sisters'' '''Stacey : Little sisters : I remember when you first came home : Then came another : Little sister of our own : Even when you break my toys : You'll always be my : Little sisters : 'Coz you're younger, we're related, and you're girls : Even when you're making too much noise : You will always be my : Little sisters : 'Coz you're younger, we're related, and you're girls : Little sisters.. x3 Candace: ''Ugh, Stacey, I think you're bumming me out with that song.'' Donna: '''Tubular. If I've been wearing spikes, they would've rocked off. '''Spade: '''Ya don't wear spikes? '''Donna: '''But not at the moment. Lora, how are my spikes coming? '''Lora: '''Almost finished. '''Donna: '''Well, here's musical video clip number 3. ''[[Busted] Extended Version]'' '''Vanessa : I can see the things you're doing : And you think I'm naive : But when I get the goods on you : She'll finally believe Candace : Well she says it's just all drama : But every bubble's got to pop! : She's gonna see what you're doing Both : And then you're finally have to stop! : Don't you think you're gonna win this time : 'Coz better believe I'm gonna drop a dime on you : I'll get ya! (yeah!) : I'll get ya! : And when I do, you're gonna be busted! : (Busted!) : I don't wanna put the hurt on you : But you better believe me : When I tell you I got the dirt on you : You're busted. : (Busted!) Vanessa 'Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light 'Both : This is how it's gonna be : When she finds out I'm always right, : You're busted : (Busted!) : There's a new cop on the beat : And I'm bringing down the heat Candace : My eyes are wise to all your lies : 'Coz you're not that discreet Vanessa And I don't care what you've heard Both ''Coz there is one-six letter word 'Vanessa 'It's gonna set me free 'Candace 'Set me free 'Vanessa 'It starts with a "B"! 'Candace '(Starts with a "B"!) 'Both ' : It goes B-U-S-T-E-D! : You're busted! : (Busted!) : Don't you think you're gonna win this time 'Vanessa : Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light : Drop a dime on you Both : This is how it's gonna be : When she finds out I'm always right : I'll get ya! I'll get ya! : You're busted! Donna: '''Fantastic. Say, Spade, what'cha workin' over there? '''Spade: '''Your doom. a cage on Donna '''Donna: '''Great googly-moogly. Lora, get me Agent P. '''Lora: '''He's on the green room. '''Donna: '''Well, that'd be easy then. Roll to video number 2. ''[[Save the World Tonight]]'' Into the streets, we're comin' down We never sleep, never get tired Through urban fields, and suburban life Turn up the crowd now, we'll never back down Shoot down a skyline, watch it in primetime Turn the love up now, listen up now, turn up the love Who's gonna save the world tonight? Who's gonna bring it back to life? We're gonna make it, you and I We're gonna save the world tonight Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh x4 We're far from home, it's the better What we dream, it's all that matters We're on our way, united Turn up the crowd now, we'll never back down Shoot down a skyline, watch it in primetime Turn the love up now, listen up now, turn up the love Who's gonna save the world tonight? Who's gonna bring it back to life? We're gonna make it, you and I We're gonna save the world tonight Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh x4 Who's gonna save? Who's gonna bring? We're gonna make it, you and I Who's gonna save? Who's gonna bring? We're gonna save the world tonight 'Spade: 'maniacally Now my ultimate triumph is in hand! Prepare to be hypnotized by a video scientifically created to get stuck on your heads. FOREVER! ''My Name is Spade'' '''Spade : My name is Spade, : And you'll do what I say, : Whoop! Whoop! : My name is Spade : And you'll do what I say : Whoop! Whoop! Donna: ''No!!!!!!!!'' Spade : My name is Spade, : And you'll do what I say : Whoop! Whoop! victim : Her name is Spade : And I'll do what she says : Whoop! Whoop! Spade : My name is-crashes in Donna: ''Avert your ears, Agent P! Cover your ears!'' Spade : My name is Spade, : And you'll do what I say, : Whoop! Whoop! : My name is Spade, : And you'll do what I say : Whoop! Whoop! : My name-- Spade: ''No, no, no, no, oh, get back in there! Wait! Why isn't...Perry the Platypus?! I swear. all of mammals I hang with, you're the most uncooperative!'' [Crowd of victims] : Her name is Spade, : And we'll do what she says, : Whoop whoop! : Her name is Spade : And we'll do what she says : Whoop whoop! Spade: '''It's workin'! It's workin'! '''Donna: '''Oh no, Agent P, it's stuck on their heads. We need something more catchy to counteract it. But what'd we...Agent P? Agent P, this is no time for decorating. Oh, I see. '''Spade: '''No! Not the number one requested ''Lauren and Miley ''song! New extended version, never seen before. Not that! ''Gitchee Gitchee Goo Extended Version'' '''Lauren: ''Ladies and gentlemen, the Milebettes! I'm Lauren and this is Miley, and we're gonna sing a song.'' Lauren Bow, chicka bow-wow! Candace/Milebettes 'That's what my baby says! 'Lauren 'Mow, mow, mow! 'Candace/Milebettes 'And my heart starts pumpin'! 'Lauren 'Chicka, chicka boo wap! 'Candace/Milebettes 'Never gonna stop! 'All 'Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! 'Lauren ' : My baby's got her own way of talkin' : Whenever she says something sweet : And she knows it's my world she's a rockin' : Though my vocabulary's incomplete! : I know it may sound confusing 'Milebettes 'Ooh! 'Lauren ' : Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight! : But I never feel like I'm losing! 'Candace/Milebettes 'Losing! 'Lauren 'When I take the time to translate! 'All 'Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout! 'Lauren 'Bow, chicka bow-wow! 'Milebettes 'That's what my baby says! 'Lauren 'Mow, mow, mow! 'Milebettes 'And my heart starts pumping! 'Lauren '(Oh) Chicka chicka choo wap! 'Milebettes Never gonna stop! All 'Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! 'Lauren ''Coz when I say I love you.. 'Milebettes 'When I say I love you! 'Lauren 'She says, "I gitchee gitchee goo you, too!" 'Milebettes/Candace 'Gitchee gitchee goo you too! 'Lauren 'Gitchee gitchee goo you too! 'Milebettes/Candace 'Gitchee gitchee goo you too! 'Lauren ' : Don't need a dictionary! : I said, a bow chicka bow-wow! 'Candace/Milebettes 'That's what my baby says! 'Lauren 'Mow, mow, mow! 'Candace/Milebettes 'And my heart starts pumping! 'Lauren 'Chicka chicka choo wap! 'Candace/Milebettes 'Never gonna stop! 'All : Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! : Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! : Gitchee gitchee goo means.. : That I love you baby, baby, baby! 'Miley '''Baby-baby-baby-baby 'All '''Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! '''Donna: '''Great job, Agent P. You stopped Spade, saved Tri-State Aera, and finished the musical countdown. Well, thanks for tuning in, folks. We'll see ya next time. Say goodnight, Spade. '''Spade: '''Y'know, someday I'll escape from the cage, but your name will still be Gabriella. Category:Transcripts Category:Fan Art Category:Phineas and Ferb Crossover